


blooded

by atramento



Series: three little pigs [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguity, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, During Canon, Gen, High Chaos (Dishonored), High Chaos Corvo Attano, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramento/pseuds/atramento
Summary: Treavor tries to compare his slow death to a nosebleed. It half works.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: three little pigs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605268
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	blooded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qu0t13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu0t13/gifts).



Maybe if he dabbed at the growing blood spot with trembling fingers it would stop the wound from soaking his coat through.

As if.

Treavor could not directly feel the wound any longer and that made this worse. His body seemed to prefer to bloom with dull pain that rippled through thin quaking muscle and buzzed in his teeth instead.

The revelation came to Treavor suddenly. It was not unlike a bleeding nose; afflicted by one means or another. This bleeding nose happened to be a Morleyan bastard and his flintlock pistol. And Treavor could only hope Havelock—no, it was more appropriate if Corvo was the one to take out Martin.

That would teach the smug bastard to act all mighty, when he was hardly different than his successor Campbell.

Martin, Havelock, and the conspiracy left a bitter taste in the youngest Pendleton’s mouth. It had seemed so promising in the beginning days... like springtime that carries the seeds of flowers and fruit alike. That’s what the conspiracy was, if Martin was a nosebleed.

Seeds drifting in the aimless wind now... Treavor cursed everything and everyone involved aloud while his lone guard stood listening. Maybe he was listening to the downpour of rain instead though. Did it matter?

Treavor finally closed his eyes, slouching against the wall more. Void’s gaze, he was getting tired fast. It was amazing how much energy it took to keep his puny body breathing, to keep his eyes open even. So amazing that it trembled his eyes awake and left him shaking violently again.

Only happenstance that could make this instance any worse would be if Corvo came crawling in as the shadow he was, ready to finish what Martin started. It felt like he was there. Treavor could not be certain he was not simply hallucinating though.

“I’m... I’m dying, Captain.” He wheezed. “I can feel it.” Captain Ren, still standing watch, only turned to look at the lone noble. “Shot by a stray bullet,” Pendleton’s gaze lolled about the crumbling building in which they are positioned.

“And I’ll never know whose.” Though if he had to guess, it was Martin. Bastard.

He was about to call the former overseer even more unsavory adjectives when indeed Corvo seemed to simply blink into existence behind Captain Ren. _Right on time,_ Trevor thought bitterly. The Lord Protector put the Captain to sleep in short order before tromping over to the weakened Treavor.

“The worst is that cousin Celia will inherit.” Treavor stated plainly to Corvo. Or perhaps a shadow of a man unknown. His mind feels alight and feeble, he can taste blood.

Corvo, as he always had, said nothing. He wore a mask. He is that mask-- for all Treavor could care. “Everyone knows you were screwing the Empress though.” Treavor grunted in the most uncouth language he could muster. 

If Corvo found distaste in his words, he did not dignify Treavor’s accusation with any sort of counter-response. That only served to irritate Treavor with how even now he was more concerned with others’ opinions than his own wellbeing.

“If you like noblewomen that much...” Treavor coughed. “Heh... you should meet my cousin Celia.” He closed his eyes again.

Let Corvo do what he willed now. Treavor was tired, too tired to continue this farce. At the least he would die knowing this particular nosebleed would finally clot.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy a majority of the cast but something about Treavor allows me to mold him to be more... relatable? Pathetic? Ahaha, I have no idea. I just like character studies. This is pretty much canon but from Treavor's personal perspective. I wanted to put in a bit about loyalty and how Treavor "had been loyal to Corvo up until his hand was forced" but it never seemed natural. 
> 
> Another time perhaps? 
> 
> Also I left it vague on purpose as to whether Corvo finished Treavor or not, to allow the reader to relate their own experience with this scene.


End file.
